User talk:Xx AsiAnZ xX
THIS USER IS INACTIVE. IF you need admin help contact me or MLG. Welcome Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Latiasfan001 (Talk) 09:48, September 19, 2011 RE: Which template exactly? ''LF 001 '' 06:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) There is no stack field, since all food is now stackable. `LF 001 '' 15:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for saying that. There should be a page for Israphel though because people thought he was real. Cave Spider Jockey and Magma Cubes Wouldnt it be cool if their was a Cave Spider Jockey? What a hell that would be. Rename Fire Slimes Magma Cubes because that is their real name. RE: Don't you dare compare us with "the wiki". You might as well edit there. LF 001 '' 17:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Plus, 1.9 hasn't been fully released yet, dumbass. ''LF 001 '' 17:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback If you want them, you can request them here. I'd give you the tools straight-up, but I think that would look a little strange considering there is a request page for them. 13:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) U n4o haz teh r0llbackz!!1! 11:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Items Please don't add "Category:Item". The correct category is '"Category:Items". ''LF 001 '' 09:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: I don't like your attitude. Please follow this rule, as it is a policy. ''LF 001 '' 09:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Removing Content '''PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE CONTENT FROM PAGES I saw what you did to Cobweb, and I am very unhappy. LF 001 '' 09:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The dispute I'm busy right now, I'll try to solve this thing later today. Probably at 7pm UTC. --MLGisNot4Me (talk) 12:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I gave LF001 a warning. As a matter of lack of administrators (only me and LF), would you like to be one (what I mean is that do you think you're ready to take the responsibility)? It'd be pretty sad if I had to remove LF001's flags and I became inactive, and this wiki would become the same wasteland it was before I adopted it. Just say yes or no. I know it sounds a little weird that I offer the red and blue pill just like that, but we need all the help we can get, and ATM you seem the only logical choice for the job. ''19:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. Momentarily (1-2 minutes) you'll see some new buttons, as well as your name green (after you refresh your cache). 20:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::For some reason the green name won't appear: I'll try to fix it, but meanwhile enjoy your lazer cannon janitorial mop, and use it with care. 20:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Please add a gallery instead of placing images randomly on pages. See here for an example. Before I added the gallery, the gif was sitting unappealingly in the middle of the page. LF 001 '' 17:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC) HAI THANX BAI! So, you revived the wiki? Awesome job! Images Please check that images like this are '''up to date before you upload them'. This is a friendly reminder. LF 001 '' 16:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Fa Featured articles have to be nominated here, and if an article is featured please add to the header. ''LF 001 '' 15:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, wait for someone to approve it before you post it on Wiki News. Either MLG or I will take a look. ''LF 001 '' 15:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That in no way relates to the first message i left. Please post a suitable reply on my talk page. ''LF 001 '' 18:13, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Content Team assistance Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. First of all I'd like to compliment you on the great wiki you've set up here. Keep up the great work! As a reward for that, I would like to offer my help to design a brand new skin and mainpage for you guys. I will, for example, add a slider to the mainpage and improve the wordmark a bit. What do you think? Leave a message on my talk page. Cheers, Mark (talk) 23:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks :). It's a small favor in return for the great work you all have done on this wiki. Wikia will also be spotlighting this wiki to drive some extra traffic here! Your name is not highlighted in green because your name is not on the highlight list. I'll add you now :). Mark (talk) 13:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) input Hey what do you think about what I've done with the images on this page. In terms of removing the "yes" and "no" wording. Un Poisson RE:Vandalism ikr. ''LF 001 '' 07:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hi, can you ban this user? He was inserting rude, language onto pages and completely blanking them. User:Lunix68 Navigation Hi. I made a little more advanced - easier to navigate - navigation bar. You can view it here. I thought I'd offer it, so navigation would be easier. 'Lunix68 Talk ' HI Hi there , I recently posted a page called Hardcore Mode and I wish for you to put it on the Minecraft Wiki Home Page under the category Minecraft. I'm pretty experienced with Wiki's as I am the Bureaucrat and Admin of 3 Wiki's. If you have any jobs for me, I'd be glad to help. --MrLegoman_____ML 00:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) MrLegoman Admin of CLC Wiki,Custom Lego Creation Wiki, and last but not least, The Lego Star Wars 3 Game Wiki Hi Hi, Today, I took away some vandalism posted by a Wikia Contributer on the page Dispenser. It was sexual vandalism. Bye, --MrLegoman_____ML 02:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) would u happen to know when minecraft hits the xbox Happychimpmonk 08:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Comment about your userpage... ''"All of you who are wondering why I have a pony avatar; cause I am a brony.. (a male who watches MLP: FiM) and..." My reaction to this statement. -- 23:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Recommendation I made it myself. -- 20:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep, now unless you work hard, I'll be in first. :P -- 17:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lucky 5000th Edit Reset your 1st place timer. -- 18:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Activity I have noticed that your last beneficial edits occurred 15 days ago. Please start editing or I will take away your Admin rights. LF 001 '' 10:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity If an admin is inactive for more than two weeks (only includes mainspace edits) they will be demoted for the same period of time. Keep that in mind. ''LF 001 '' 11:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know I posted an "application" on the request adminship page, please read it and tell me what you think! Thanks! Dak47922 talk 21:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Your decision Hi! I respect your desision however I am in the middle of rolling out a new website so im very busy. I still help out when ever I can! Thanks! Dak47922 talk 17:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I just joined today! :D This is the real TNTV! 17:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC)TNTV hi, kind of new to this, why does my page change on melons have a green +61 thing next to it? Hey, just wanted to let you know that I'm joining up with this wiki and have already started with edits. If you ever need me to do anything, i'm glad to help. Hey Just wanted to let you know I'm joining up on the wikia. If you need anything, I'm here to help out. ---Zombie says BLARG--- 03:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry but im fixing the trolled stuff right now and I don't know what vandalism stuff are :/ The trolls... Did we finish repairing the damage the trolls did? D: Darkhalberd64 03:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I think I already edited all the wrong ones. Although I may have not done the images right for some :/ Darkhalberd64 04:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) AZ I saw you left a message on my talk age a few months ago, I was on another account on another wiki, so I just saw. Cool, I'm in Phoenix as well. --TARbohus 00:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) PS: Can I rewrite some page content to make it sound... Professional, with interesting words and all. :P I need your opinion. Do you think having hackers in minecraft servers or other online games should be hacked? I say no.Your a great admin. I think we should prevent this website from being hacked. what do you say? EnderDragon Hello, I made a few typo's on the enderdragon page's strategy guide (which I built, lawl >:]) I was hoping you could go back and fix those for me, if there arn't any typo's then I'm a BIG derp! 03:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oops I made a error? Oops, sorry. Which page was it? Hello im having some problems on mincraft. You know of a minimap at the top of the screen right? if you dont then im going crazy cause mine had won and now its gone and i cant seem to get it back. αïɾαṉ360 22:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Troll attackers Troll attackers : The God-emperor of Mankind.Checkmaduubs. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (sorry I dunno how much A's are in his name) Dragens Lorddongcopter. (might be more)Darkhalberd64 08:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I was only fixing spelling mistakes -The Emperor Stop lying emperor. You've a freaking racist A-hole.Darkhalberd64 08:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ╔══════════════ ೋღ☃ღೋ ══════════════╗ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Repost this if ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ you are a beautiful strong emperor ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ who don’t need no sons ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ╚══════════════ ೋღ☃ღೋ ══════════════╝ 08:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ahh... see? Darkhalberd64 08:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) New account >.> I've just created a new account- Darkhalberd64 Izuru57 22:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Sign Where is my sign?--Pinga 07:36, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hello. I have requested for Administrator rights 1-2 weeks ago and haven't got any response. Check my reasons out? Thanks MrLegoman_____ML 03:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I am also looking forward to expand Minecraft Wiki :) I used to expand MySims wiki, then SpongeBob wiki and now Minecraft wiki Crappy Articles Hey, sorry for the rude title, but I've noticed in the past few days that many articles have lost half or more of their information. Is there a reason for this, or has someone been griefing the wiki? P.S. I just edited the End article, because it contained no relevant information and had an obnoxious personal comment on it. SpinalWhisper21 04:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Better Orgainzation Perhaps? I couldn't help but notice that half of the dyes are missing links. Maybe do ONE page with something like this.... I'm only implying that for the dyes. If you're ok with it, could you let me know, so that I can set it up? Thanks Ferfature 09:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Remember me? Hello! Remember me? I applied for adminship here a long time ago. Alot of time has passed since then. In the meantime I have aquired adminship in the Terraria Wikia! So Im just returning and checking how things are going. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk''']] 15:50, March 22, 2012 (UTC)